


The Visitor

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Mal gets a late night visit from Inara





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** somewhat explicit sex scene

  
Author's notes: somewhat explicit sex scene  


* * *

The Visitor

## The Visitor

Title: The Visitor  
Fandom: Firefly  
Characters: Mal, Inara  
Prompt: 034. Not Enough  
Word Count: 568  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer/Author's Notes: I do not own these people...they belong to the glorious genius that is Joss Whedon. They just take over my imagination from time to time. 

Mal opened his eyes. The darkness kept him from making out more then a vague shape, gliding towards him as he lay in his bed. Mal's reflexes were slower then normal, as he attempted to clear his sluggish mind, which had been in the depths of a deep sleep only moments before. He sat up with a start, as she leaned close enough for him to recognize her soft features. Inara? "What..what happened Who died?" he started, completely puzzled as to why she would be here in his bunk in the middle of the night. "Shhh," her finger fell to his lips, as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "You'll wake everyone." "But what's going on? What time is it?" he rubbed his eyes and tried in vain to look around the dark room. "It's time...for you and I to stop dancing around each other. And finally admit what's really going on." she said, in a matter of fact voice. He ran his hand through his messy hair and yawned "Ok, normally i'm all for a good mind game, but i think you'd be better off spelling it out for me..." before he could finish, she leaned in and silenced him with a kiss. A soft whisper against his lips. She backed away slowly, her gaze intent. "Clear enough?" He stared at her a beat longer. "I'm thinking you must have fallen and hit your head on the way down here, because this ain't the..." silencing him the same way again, she drew herself back and whispered against his mouth "And I think...you think to much." He felt his heart pounding in his ears, and his body reacting in all kinds of good ways. His hand raised to her cheek and he moaned "You could be right there." Their lips met again, with much more intensity this time...her tongue found his, and his senses were more then alert now. Her hands slid down his bare chest, and teasingly slipped inside the elastic of his pants. He pulled her on top of his body, and he could barely take the friction...wanting to be inside her. She straddled him, and as her finger slid inside his mouth, his hands found her breasts through her robe. She threw her head back as he watched the fabric part, slipping from her shoulders. Her skin glowing above him.... 

"Cap'n!"  
Mal sat up in his bed with a start...the pounding on his door growing louder. He shook his head and glanced down to see that he was still very much feeling the effects of the dream. "What?"  
"You ok in there?!" Jayne asked. "I been hearing all kinds of a ruckus in there. Thought you might have had some kind of an attack. Possibly dying." Mal sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you."  
There was a pause. "Bad dream, Cap'n?" Jayne asked finally. The images came flooding back...Inara, her smell...her taste. The frustration was killing him. "Yeah...real bad."  
He heard Jayne moving away from his door, and he threw himself back down. "Shun-sheng duh gao-wahn."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Visitor**   
Author:   **Velvetsun**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  **het**  |  **2k**  |  **10/18/05**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Inara   
Pairings:  Mal/Inara   
Summary:  Mal gets a late night visit from Inara   
Notes:  somewhat explicit sex scene   
  



End file.
